


K-Day

by brigantii



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Jaegercon, Jaegercon Bingo, Tumblr: jaegercon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brigantii/pseuds/brigantii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a group of works done on K-Day, explicitly for Tumblr's Jaegercon. Note: All characters belong to the Makers and publishers of Pacific Rim. I do not own any part of these works of fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. K-Day

K-Day:

It's a Saturday when it happens, and you can tell, early on, that something's off. It's quiet and still, as if the whole world was holding its breath for no reason.

We knew nothing of the attacks, not that they were coming, nor when they were to happen. All we knew was that something was happening on the Pacific Rim, something huge.

And then... then came the catastrophe.

Millions dead, 6 cities demolished, and when it was finally over, there was a huge carcass in the middle of fucking nowhere to remind us.

It took months to rebuild. Months to cope with the loss of all those people.

And just when we were getting our lives back together...

Another attack.

And then another.

And another.

And finally, we realized that it would never stop.


	2. Jaeger Crew

Jaeger Crew:

_Only The Best And The Brightest._

That's what the plaque on the Shatterdome said. I don't think anybody ever told them that you don't capitalize the words 'the' or 'and'. Not that they would have fixed it if we did. Especially since the pilots aren't the best and the brightest. They have to be intelligent, sure, and physically capable, but it seems to me that the most they care about is emotional capabilites. "The mind can only take so much," they always said. "And when a pilot reaches that limit, there's not much they can do anymore." Once you're broke, you're broke, I suppose.


	3. Kill Count

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FREESPACE. Note: I realize that "Kill Count" means something else, however, I decided to roll with this idea. So, basically, when I say Kill Count, I mean a massive counter in the Shatterdome. Also, the numbers in here are pretty made up, since there's no official data on the subject.

Kill Count:

Everybody seems to know at least a little about the Shatterdome. I mean, yeah, it's supposed to be a top-secret facility, but everybody knows that it's there. The most famous part of the Shatterdome has been, and always will be, the War Clock. There are images, predictions, and old technitions claiming that the War Clock went about its business completely unassisted, that is to say, without any human interference. Without any humans resetting it or repairing it.

These are lies, of course. The War Clock works just like any other massive clock: barely. We have to fix it continuously, resetting it is a complete disaster, and honestly, it seems sometimes like it's not even worth the trouble.

But it's a symbol of hope, I suppose. It shows that we are ready for anything that the Pacific Rim might spit out. We are ready.

There's one thing, though, that no-one ever seems to talk about is the Kill Count.

It's a small little counter, off to the side, old and worn, steadily ticking away.

People pass by it everyday. Some look at it, some don't. But it's there. 

There are three parts to the Kill Count. The first side, the left one, shows the amount of Jaeger Pilots killed. It's currently at 81. The second part is the amount of Jaegers destroyed. It's lower, at only 30. The last part, and the part most viewed, it the amount of Kaiju defeated. 46. People stare at it sometimes, as if willing it to go higher.

Oftentimes, we all get the strange idea that there's a limited number of Kaiju, that it'll stop at some specific number. 

First it was one.  
Then five.  
Ten.  
Fifteen.  
Twenty-Five.  


But they don't. The Kaiju keep coming, and the Pilot's keep dying, and the Jaeger keep being built.

It never stops.


	4. Tattoos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, pretty much none of this is Cannon.

Tattoos:

When the first Kaiju struck, people were terrified. People screamed, and ran, and hid in old WWII bunkers, and under bridges, and in forests.They seemed to think they'd be safe. They weren't. Everyone in the path of the Kaiju died. Everyone. 

It was horrible, but we coped.

Two months after the first attack, there came the influx of art. Sculptures, media, movies, shirts, and, most commonly, tattoos. Most people thought they were in poor taste.

After the second attack, after the first Jaeger was built, people stopped getting tattoos of Kaiju and started getting tattoos of Jaeger. These were accepted a bit better.

By the third attack, after one-tenth of the world's population had been decimated, people stopped getting tattoos altogether. The media calmed down somewhat, there were still interviews, still figurines, still kiddie programmes dedicated to the Jaeger, but the adult seemed to have had enough.

When there wasn't an attack, you didn't talk about it. That was the unspoken word.

I always found it kind of stupid. The Kaiju were there, weren't they? And they'd saved everyone's asses at least a dozen times. I mean, I can get why people didn't want to think about it constantly, but it was getting to the point that people were almost afraid of even acknowledging their existence, as though if they didn't think about it, it would just go away.

Eventually, the government decided that it was too much. The PPDC issued a statement saying that all citizens must have either a tattoo, or an accessory with either a Jaeger or a Kaiju on it. Something that would remind them that they need to be realistic. Besides, whenever an attack came through, most of the public just stood there, unsure of what to.

After that proclamation was issued, it got better. People were still shocked, but they reacted. They would sprint toward bunkers, be they private or public, and hold their breath. Cross their fingers, hope and pray to every deity that might exist. It's common practice now.


End file.
